Blood Red Autumn
by Lacrimosa Katastrofa
Summary: You are the House of Wang's newest servant girl. It seems Yao Wang, the head, has taken an interest in you. What shall you ever do? Set in Historical China. Uses Human Names.
1. Chapter 1

-I don't have a pictue yet...*le sorrows*...if anyone wants to help me, just tell me. It'd be really nice to have a picture. I'll cite you-

The unfamiliar ship came to your homeland of white sandy beaches and stormless skies. On the wooden mass was a wealthy man from the city. His long brown hair blew silently in the salty ocean wind, and his red silky clothes granted his noble aura.

He had come to the island in a search for new servants for a small fee. The women driven to poverty with no money to feed their children, the men that didn't have a home, the children that had no place to go, all lined up. The sun glistened on their golden skins and dark hair. Rags draped like a long cloak on their bony figures. Hopefullly they could exchange a life of poverty for a life in the Emerald Estate where food and other needs fell from the skies.

You were one of the teenage girls whose family was striken with poverty on this barren island. Against your family's orders, you had lined up for the money. You were indeed the fairest of the crowd with your [hair length] [hair color] hair and pale slender figure. but your naïve nature was the price for your beauty.

The wealthy man known as Yao Wang, looked through the crowd with his dark brown eyes. Of course, even he had to stop to take a look at the beautiful you.

With your glossy eyes of kindness and porportional body, what man could resist?

"This girl as well-aru" he had spoken with his high pitched masculine voice, the language also native to your island. Yao Wang had only chosen a couple people to accompany him back to his home. You, of course, had been one of them.

Your island grew smaller and smaller as the ship sailed to Yao's homeland, a mild place filled with rice fields, hunger, unnoticed crime, and dark secrets worth discovering.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;" /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Upon the ocean mast's great arrival, the ship was greeted by Im Soo Yong and Kiku Honda, brothers of the rich man, Yao Wang. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Aniki!" The tall and flamboyant Im Soo Yong had dashed up to the port. "Tell me what happened!" He demanded, shouting eagerly as he saw you and a couple other girls getting off the ship. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kiku took slow and steady steps up to the port, his mysterious mind calculating what should be done with Yao's sudden loot. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're being childish, aru." Yao slowly walked to his brothers, glancing over his shoulder to see his new workers marching off along with the cargo trailing behind them. "I have brought a couple more servants and a couple luxuries from the Island you've told me about, Yong Soo aru." span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The servants and workers had come to assist Yao in unloading the ship, showing you a kind and gentle disposition and demeanor. You gracefully accepted their aid, a kind smile radiating off your beautiful face. Among the servants and workers, only one had actually talked to you. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A small framed girl with a fiery aura and brown eyes masked by the amount of make up that donned her face had introduced herself to you as "Shima." span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded your head. "M-my name is _insert name here_" You said to her. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You must be new here." Shima said, her face perked up. "You should just follow me. I'll teach you about everything that needs to be done in the house!" Her eyes brightened up as well as her expression when you gladly said, "Thank you." span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Relief overflooded you. Perhaps you wouldn't be so lost in this new land. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shima threw a qipao at you, a leaf green one, the same as hers except with no flowers donning the edges. "Wait Don't put it on! That would look horrible on you!" She dug through more drawers, searching for yet another one. You waited next to a mountain of clothes, still wearing your rags. Shima seemed to take forever to make up her mind. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After endless hours of frantic searching, Shima had finally settled on a blue qipao with black and white lilies wisping at the edges of the skirt. Shima promised to make you look presentable, brushing your hair, bathing you, making you look more stunning than you had ever looked before. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So stunning, even men miles and miles away would take dangerous travels just to admire your charm. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on! We have to get started on the chores!" Shima shouted after you, dragging you to the pavilliom outside. You felt an uncomfortable twinge in the pit of your stomach. Hadn't she just dressesd you up presentably? Wouldn't chores ruin your dolled up features? Glancing around at the filthy room tracked with mud, dirt, and grass, you knew this wouldn't be such an easy job. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Filthy isn't it?" Shima rolled her eyes. "Well it's apparently our job to clean it up." She laid a broom in your hands. Shima started to explain to you how the masters of the house had wanted you to clean for them. The edless rules and list of pet peeves irked you to no end. Were the masters of the house going to be this picky about cleaning? span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I-i understand." You said, obviously not picking up a word she had just said. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good." Shima said, beginning to sweep up the grass. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You quickly grew bored of your sweeeping, your mind caught off into endless daydreams of nothingness. Looking out into the garden, you could see flowers amd plants of all kinds. It was like a Zen garden you had only heard about back home. Alike to the Emporer's garden that your mother had dreamt about all her life. You imagined what it could be like if she could visit you. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Your _(eye color)_ orbs caught a glimpse of a silver light from afar, thin as a sword and bright as the moon, you witnessed a figure draped in a blood red qipao, a woman's pysique no doubt, weildimg a sword as skillfully as a swordsman would, perhaps even a smidge better. However, to you, she was like a phantom. Pale, dark hair covering her face. Her eyes were a strange color too, if you had stood any closer to her, perhaps you would believe her eyes had been a crimson shade as well. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey." Shima tapped your shoulder, whispering into your ear. "You see it don't you?" span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""See what?"span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" br style="max-width: 99%; text-align: center;" /span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Don't play dumb with me. The ghost!" span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ghost?" You questioned. span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes! The swordsman!" span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I could've sworn it was a woman."span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Women don't hold swords..."span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But-"span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Whatever it is...it keeps appearing every night. Right here." span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You rolled your eyes disbelievingly. "Fine. I'll go back to my chores." span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No!" Shima started.span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: start;"span style="text-align: center; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Look shima you don't have to scare me," you laughed, going back to your sweespanspan style="background-color: #fefefe; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24px; text-align: center;"ping, dismissing what you saw./span/p 


End file.
